A pneumatic tire having enhanced performance on wet road surfaces or snow, whilst maintaining excellent performance on dry road surfaces is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In Patent Document 1 a tread is formed with lug grooves that extend from a tread edge side and continue as far as a central land portion on the tire width direction central side, with the angled direction of the lug grooves reversing and the lug grooves terminating inside the central land portion. The lug grooves contribute to the groove component in the tire width direction and the groove component in the tire circumferential direction of the central land portion, thereby improving the performance on snow.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-230251.